Forklifts and other types of industrial vehicles are expected to operate under a variety of different conditions. Further, such vehicles typically include a number of different functional systems such as a traction system to control a travelling speed of the vehicle and a steering system to control a direction in which the vehicle travels.
Under various vehicle operating conditions, it may be beneficial to vary the manner in which the traction wheel and steered wheel of the vehicle are controlled to reduce an effect on steering control caused by floor imperfections and the like.